1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drier apparatus and in particular to circuitry for controlling a signal device in connection with the operation of drier apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,365,809 of Donald F. Eppley, 3,391,467 of Samuel J. Miller, et al., 3,398,460 of Alvin J. Elders, and 3,491,458 of Alvin J. Elders et al., each of which patents is owned by the assignee hereof, a number of different drier control circuits are shown for use with clothes driers having an anti-wrinkle cycle.
Additional clothes drier controls are disclosed in other U.S. Patents, such as No. 2,796,679 of Robert L. Dunkelman, No. 3,333,345 of James L. Miller, No. 3,363,326 of Edwin R. Weeks, No. 3,399,461 of Roger F. Doty, No. 3,710,138 of Curran D. Cotton, and No. 3,783,529 of James L. Miller et al.
In Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,345, the drier control circuit includes a buzzer controlled by a centrifugal switch of the drier motor. At the conclusion of the heated drying portion of the drier operation, a brief buzzer signal is produced when the drum temperature drops to a preselected level, with the signal being continued until the drive motor speed is reduced to a preselected low speed.
In the Miller et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,529, a buzzer is connected to be energized at the conclusion of any selected cycle of operation of the drier whenever the door is closed and intermittently during the duration of a no-heat portion at the end of a cycle. Manually operable switch means are provided for controlling the operation of the buzzer circuit as desired.